The nucleosome is held together by histone-histone as well as histone-DNA interactions. This proposal plans the investigation of the histone-histone interactions to see which are essential. It will do this by examining the interactions as H2a and H2b change in going from one species to another. It also plans on the investigation of the interaction of the HMG proteins.